


I'm gonna eat you alive

by justmarcialima



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Hannibal if you squint, Cannibalism, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Innuendo, M/M, maybe crack maybe not, valentine's day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6014886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day fanfic because I'm shameless. </p><p>Will hates Valentine's Day. That may change because of Hannibal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm gonna eat you alive

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day y'all! Hope you had a nice one!

Valentine’s Day was always a chore for Will. Mainly because he was always single. 

Nobody wanted to get involved with someone like him for more than a few hours per night. He was a good fuck, never a good boyfriend. So every year on this day he would buy licker and ice cream and would lock himself inside afraid that if he went outside he would hiss at couples on the street. 

That changed when he met Molly. Valentine’s Day started being appreciated with a significant other but Will mostly did on obligation. He didn’t want to upset Molly saying he didn’t liked going out to eat on places too fancy to wear flannel. Besides every time he walked into those fancy places he always thought of him. Will always ended up disappointed on his food, because Hannibal’s were always equally fancy but much better. Then Will remembered he wasn’t supposed to miss cannibalistic food. 

After Molly and Will married they stopped going out to fancy places. They stayed home with the dogs catching a movie on Netflix instead and Will thought he would be happy with the change. He wasn’t. Was when he started thinking he wasn’t cut out for Valentine’s Day single or married. 

It wasn’t true. 

Will and Hannibal’s first Valentine’s Day together was supposed to pass blank. Will had said in passing that he hated the date and when it came Hannibal didn’t said anything suggestive. So when Hannibal asked Will to go into the city and pick his suit on the tailor, Will thought none of it. 

As soon as he got home that night he instantly felt something was off. The lights were all dimmed in a sensuous glow and Will saw goddamn red rose petals on the floor leading to the dinner room adjacent with the kitchen. The house they were currently living in the outskirts on South France was small and cozy. Very domestic. Will loved it and Hannibal missed something more sumptuous but they were running away after all. Besides if Will loved it then so did Hannibal. 

\- Oh Hannibal… - Will mumbled under his breath. – Please tell me you didn’t. 

Will continued walking until he got to the dinner room, completely decorated in red and burgundy. It was actually very pretty, Will thought. Of course the former profiler was pissed but he still could see how thoughtful his lover was. 

\- Hannibal! – He called, dropping the suit on a side table and sitting down on his designed place on the dining table. – Come here! I’m very angry. 

Silence. 

\- Hannibal? – Will called a bit uncertain. He was preparing to get up and find Hannibal, when the doctor entered the room. He was carrying a hot and beautifully decorated plate that smelled delicious and he settled it in front of Will. The brunette wasn’t paying attention on the food like he usually would though. His rage was subdued as soon as he saw his favorite killer. Hannibal his fancy, posh and very proper lover was wearing a white apron. Only an apron. His tan skin was all on display and if he suddenly turned around Will would see his incredibly muscular back and perky bottom. 

Will honestly felt like he was having a stroke. He opened and closed his mouth several times and saw Hannibal’s smug smirk. 

\- Happy Valentine’s Day, Will. – He smiled. 

Will stayed a few more minutes trying to understand. His brain felt like it was a blue page on a computer. 

\- Are you naked? – Will asked the obvious. His voice sounded extremely high. Hannibal chuckled. 

\- Yes I am. – He bit his bottom lip. 

\- Why? 

\- It’s valentine day, Will. Our first. I thought of surprising you. – He smiled fondly at his flabbergasted boyfriend. – I know you hate the date but I couldn’t help myself. 

\- So… You’re my gift? – Will finally understood and gave a dirty grin. A grin that Hannibal reciprocated.

\- Part of it. – He nodded to the table and consequently the plate of food. Will struggled to look away from Hannibal’s body but he did. On his plate was a full human heart, steaming hot with a side of salad and potatoes. It looked simpler than fancier and Will appreciated the gesture. 

\- So you’re giving me your heart… Again? – He looked at Hannibal’s face again. Hannibal made a tsk sound. 

\- It’s not my heart obviously but the metaphor is clear. – He grinned. – You’re the only one that has possession of my heart, Will. I hope you know that. 

\- I do. – Will smiled. – This heart looks delicious by the way, as everything you cook. – Graham swore he could feel Hannibal’s smugness on the air. – Who’s heart is this? 

\- The attendant of the grocery store that chastised you because of Cecile. – Oh yes, Will remembered the man very well. He was walking through the city with their new dog, Cecile when he realized she was thirsty, so he stopped on a grocery store to pick some water for her. She was tiny so he thought it would be no problem at all. Oh boy, how wrong he was. The man had expulsed him from the place and called Cecile horrible names. Will was very offended and so was Hannibal. The brunette smiled wickedly at knowing he would eat the man’s heart for Valentine’s Day. – So are you angry with me still or…? 

Will smiled. 

\- I stopped being angry as soon as laid eyes on you. – He tapped Hannibal’s hip, feeling the smooth skin and almost groaning. – Thank you for this, Hannibal. I appreciate it. Very much. 

Hannibal smiled. 

\- I’m glad. Now eat your heart. – He said smiling in a dirty way. – Then later maybe you can eat me. – He winked. 

With that he turned around leaving his bottom on display and Will definitely moaned this time. He would enjoy eating his food and later he would enjoy even more eating his dessert. He would make sure Hannibal took pleasure of this Valentine’s Day as much as Will. 

With that thought in mind and a wicked smile on his face, William Graham dig in his food. Later he would be digging on something much more delicious.


End file.
